Bonds
by touzoku
Summary: Bonds. So easily made, but yet broken with the simplest efforts. IV lives a life trying to salvage what contact he can, only to watch it fall into ruin. Accidentshipping Shark's Sister/IV


Fingers make quick bonds. Connecting skin with skin, and soul with soul. A series of small reactions than converge into meaning. A connection.

It's un expected and alien. Most times he prefers to leave such attempts aborted. But too many of these touches have planted root in his heart. He can't pull away now. He's trapped.

And he doesn't really seem to mind.

It's grounding. Not having to run away from various people. Not having to dwell on what could have been. Not having to live a life of regrets.

Or so it seems. There's a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something bad is going to come out of this.

He isn't meant to be like this.

He isn't meant to love.

IV sighs as he stares out the window, the cool breeze sobers him as a glipse of the girl from the corner of his eye tries to lure him back into that world.

Into that mindset.

Into sweet stability.

His teeth grit as she lets out a smooth moan, coaxing him towards the mess of blankets. He stares across the bed at her, face blurred by the darkness of the room, with only a mess of purple curls creeping around everything like a vine.

She grabs his bare shoulders, pulling him down towards the mattress. He is caught in the mess and chaos, the vines have entangled him. He embraces the faceless figure, pressing his lips against hers, and hoping to lose himself too.

Two silhouettes mesh into one as IV pulls a blanket over them, trying to ignore the sharp breeze intruding from the window.

Now is not the time for reality.

Reality is harsh.

Reality hurts.

Reality is cold like that breeze.

Cold beds and cold food and cold old men barking at him.

But reality is more than that.

It's more than the past.

Or the present.

Reality is the future too.

IV trails kisses down her neck, trying to get that thought out of his head.

She moans as he trails her nails down his back.

Fingers tremble, as the strings that bind the two figures are pulled taut. Even in this embrace, a sensation of lonliness succeeds. As if the vines of chaos have gone dead from the cold of winter.

He shakes her off of his body, his figure shaking in fear.

She sits up and touches his contorted face.

"Are you okay?"

She speaks his name softly.

His real name.

A pang of nausea comes across IV as the room starts to spin.

"We shouldn't do this."

"Since when are you the one to gain some morals?"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"We may never see each other again, you know?"

"You think Ryouga is going to react that badly?"

"It's not him I'm worried about."

"Then who are you worried about finding out?"

"I'm a puppet."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I never wanted to duel.

I never wanted anyone to get hurt.

And I certainty don't want you to get hurt.

Because it will all be my fault."

"But who is causing all of this?"

"The men of the orphanage that my brother abandoned me for. A bunch of bastards who want to fill their pockets with Yen at whatever cost.

And for that, they need a puppet. A cheap little puppet that responds to their every whim.

And puppets can only have one controller."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"We're not all that different, honestly."

He laughs.

"I know. Why do you think I fucking let myself get this involved?"

She kisses him on the lips, tasting the bitter saltiness of tears as more cascade down from her eyes before pulling away and holding his hands as she tries to speak.

"Finals are next week. Why don't you come away with me. Regardless of who wins or loses."

IV smiles faintly before collapsing into more tears.

"They… they also have my brother…"

"What's the worst that they can do to him?"

"Did you hear about that duelist from Spain last year?"

A look of shock hits her face.

"I was really covert on that one too."

"They… they really…?"

"The orphanage is a fucking cover-up for a bunch of rigged dueling and gambling."

"Why don't you go public on them? Surely you can—"

"And risk anything happening to my brother?"

She bites her lip as he continues.

"I have such a small time left until we're free."

"I can wait."

"I hope they have the same patience."

She smiles meekly as she hugs them.

"But whatever happens. I'm not sorry."

He wakes up in the emergency room, screaming her name as the sutures tear from his face.

The frail demon of the institution gleams at him as he ignores his pleas, telling him just how he is going to win the duel for him.

How he is going to screw Ryouga over.

But that's all he says nothing else regarding that family.

"You bastard. I— I won't do it. Leave me to die here. Let V see how much he screwed us over, I don't fucking care at this point."

The old man smiles.

"We have two things to hold against you now, IV."

IV's eyes widen as the smile turns into laughter as the man continues to detail out his plans for the young man.

Fire makes quick destruction as bonds are broken. Like rice paper they take to a flame, igniting hopes and dreams and leaving dirty ashes in their wake.

Wounds have already been inflicted.

Judgements have already been made.

Vengeance is sworn, and nothing can ever release the truth.

But even among the damage, there still remains one sliver of organic passion.

A small bud from the vine of chaos thriving from the charred carbon.

Hoping to bloom one day.


End file.
